Vorona Squad
The 1st Mechanized Special Operation Detachment '(Russian: 1-й механизированный специальных операций отряда; 1-y mekhanizirovannyy spetsial'nykh operatsiy otryada, Japanese: 第1回機械化特殊作戦支隊;Dai 1-kai kikai-ka tokushu sakusen shitai) or also known as the "Vorona" (named after an in-universe legendary mythical bird with same name) is a branch of the Vorona "Privateer" Military Contractor, an semi-independents Nosvokian non-regular military branch. It also a playable faction both in campaign and multiplayer. Background The Original "Vorona Squad" was established in the late 2009 by Colonel Ismael Suleimanovich Markhov, the genius of the Nosvokian military during that time. The Special Forces consisted of 90 personnel including Itsuki and Ritsu's Father, Takaharu Alexandrov (he was 20 years old back then), which is the one of few foreigner that join the "Vorona Squads". The Original purpose of the creation of this unit is to inflitrate enemy base, even the most secret one and search a valuable technology/intel data storaged there. During their careers, almost every mission and operation were done well by them. Thus make the totle "Legendary" by the Nosvokian and "Notorious" by the Allince become attached to them. But there's was a operation that turned into a major disaster and lead to their own destruction; Operation: White Stone. In 2019, The operation is commenced to infiltrate and secure a blueprint of the railgun project on the secret Alliance base in Rickman Mountains which is located in the western part of the United Federal States of Usonea. But the Operation itself is a lure set by the Alliance to trap and slowly stopping their progress. After the Detachments know that the operation is a trap, they found themselves surrounded by the armed security drone and the entire security forces combined with a company of the United Federal Ranger Army. The fate of the Detachments was clearly unknown after that, every men that invovled on the operation was stated M.I.A. by the Novsokian government. The remaining Vorona operative that wasn't join the operation was disbanded and the unit was offically "inactivated" in 2020. After years of inactive, The Detachement was Re-established by Nosvokian Ministry of Defense Irina Putyatina, this newly revived special forces only consisting 8 people at first. But as the time goes, this Squadron begin to accepting new recruits every months and it reaching a hundreds of members by the end of year 2035. This Special Forces now known to be for infiltrating, extracting and handling the Kronomium-based weapon facilities and the only special forces who engage with the hordes of wild Dinosaurs (mainly Raptor's flock) who threatening and rampaging on the civilian residence near their forest territory. They are also helping the Nosvokian scientist to further studying the Raptor's complex brain and nerve systems. Vorona is also the only special forces in Nosvokian Army who have access to the Hi-Tech Arsenals such as Mechs and Plasma Weapons. Known Members Original Vorona Squad *Col. Ismael Suleimanovich Markhov (Founder) *Takaharu "Raven" Alexandrov *Mikhail "Lynx" Grigorev (Squad Leader - Mentioned Only) New Vorona *Minister Irina Putyatina (Commander in-chief) *Itsuki "The Raven" Alexandrov (Squad Leader, Field Commander) *Ritsu "The Osprey" Alexandrov *Dmitri "The Badger" Kazankov *Rin "The Fox" Vencheska *Ayumu "The Tigress" Nakashima *John "The Monkey" Hopper *Herman "The Panther" Erlichmann *Mishka (Tactical Raptor Unit) Weapons and Equipments Assault Rifles *M4A6 *M8A1 *AN-94 *AK-12 Battle Rifles *SCAR-H *Saritch SMR *SS-4 Tempur Marksman Rifles *MK14 EBR *SVU-AS *SL8A1 Sub-Machine Guns *MP7A1 *UMP-45 *Bizon *P57TR *M2 Peacekeeper Machine Guns *M27 IAR *PKPM Pecheneg *QBB LSW *LSAT Shotguns *SPAS-12 *UTS-15 *KSG *AA-12 MKII Sniper Rifles *VKS *Bartlett M82A1 Sidearms *M9A1 *MP-443 Grach *MP-446 Varyag *Desert Eagle Specials *Automatic Crossbow Mech's Inventory *OTs-56A Ptitsa Light Walker *T-671 "Bogatyr" All Terrain/Artillery Variant MAWS Multiplayer Vorona Squad appears in multiplayer as playable faction. They face the Special Assault Team on Cursed, District, Resistance and Shrine, Osenian Federal Marine Corps on Downfall and Intersection and Mobius Army Corp. on Facility. The multiplayer announcer is Itsuki Alexandrov. Quotes 'Announcer ' When Match begins: *"Weapon's free. You're clear to engage!" *"Lock and Load, Gentlemen!" When winning the match: *"Well done, Gentlemen! We're kicking their asses!" *"The Operation's perfectly executed! Good work!" When losing the match: *"Tch! We are defeated. Retreat!" *"There's no use, the battle is over!" Winning the round: *"Great! plus point for us!" *"We're winning this time! Get ready for the next one!" *"I guess that's all! We're winning!" (if the score/time limit reached) Losing the round: *"Damnit! We lose this round but it's not over yet!" *"Nevermind about that. Just get ready for the next one!" *"I-I don't believe it.. We lose?!" (if the score/time limit reached) Announcment to the enemy faction when they losing the fight: *"This Vorona Squad's Field Commander speaking to all hostiles combatants. Surrender yourself and your weapon and we'll give you some mercy. Do not resist or suffer the consenquences!" When a player is kicked: *"Psshh-- Alright then, I'll take care of those bastard. You guys keep the fighting!" When an intruding hostile enters the map: *"Be advise, several unknown heat signatures entering the battlefield! Keep your eyes peeled!" *"I'm detecting several unknown heat signature appears on your vicinity. Be on your guard!" 'Player's Battlechatter Killing an enemy: *"Nail it!" *"Tango down!" *"Hostile down!" *"Target eliminated!" *"He's dead!" *"And stay dead!" Killing an intruding enemy (Raptors/Tigers etc.) *"Filthy animal!" *"I got a dead beast!" *"One game for us!" *"So, anyone want some barbeque after this?" (rarely spoken) When encountering an enemy player: *"Hostile dead ahead!" *"Enemy in front!" *"Contact!" When an intruding hostile entering the map: *"Contact! Unknown signature!" *"OH COME ON!" *"This is gonna sucks" Reloading: *"Cover me, I'm reloading!" *"Reloading!" *"Gonna reload, I need cover!" Throwing a Grenade: *"Grenade out!" *"Throwing grenade!" *"Throwing Masher!" *"Fire in the hole!" *"Masher thrown!" Throwing a Semtex: *"Semtex out!" *"Throwing Semtex" *"Throwing out Sticky!" Planting I.E.D: *"Planting I.E.D" *"Setting traps!" *"I.E.D Charged!" When downed: *"Shit, too much hits!" *"Need some help here, I'm nearly dying!" *"Where's the damn medic?!" *"MEDIC!" Gallery Vorona Friendly.png|Friendly Vorona Squad Emblem on Multiplayer Vorona Enemy.png|Enemy Vorona Squad Emblem on Multiplayer Trivia *Some fans were comparing Vorona Squad's logo with the Scouting Legion's logo from anime "Attack on Titan" *All Vorona Squad member's callsign were named after animals. Category:Paradox (Izayoi Alpha) Category:Factions Category:Playable Factions